hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Explains Himself
" " is the forty-second episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 14, 2012 and received 0.158 million viewers. Plot Tyler's getting fed up with Chloe after realizing the truth behind her hospital visit. Eddie opens up to Loren as they grow closer. Traci and Jake decide to spend a day doing nothing. Nora is worried about Ellie getting fired, and Don is confident about it. Max realizes that Katy's birthday is the next day. Extended Plot Chloe is starting to get better, but Jackie is questioning her condition. She suggests that Chloe should change her life but Chloe isn't budging. Eddie comes to Max and Max and him talk about what happened at the hospital. Max tells Eddie he is suspicious of Chloe's overdose condition. Eddie gets upset with his idea and Max tells him to stay away from Chloe. Don comes into the clinic and tells Nora he updated the alarm system. He tells Nora he will give her the new code and Nora questions his trust for her. Don pauses and tells Nora to come into his office, which shocks her. Eddie goes to Loren's early in the morning. He senses her apprehension and is worried that the kiss scared her off. Loren assure him that it didn't and they talk about the kiss. Eddie tells Loren that he doesn't regret it and would kiss her over and over again, any day. Loren says she got upset about the picture of Chloe and Eddie hugging outside Chloe's hospital room. Loren asks Eddie what happened at the hospital and Eddie tells her how he felt bad for Chloe and how he wanted to see if she was okay. Eddie tells Loren that he would never go to the hospital again if he had to do that over and again, that he never would have left Loren. Chloe remembers her meeting with Osbourne. She is unsure what she's going to say to him. Jackie questions the doctor if Chloe was faking her overdose, but the doctor says it was probably just an accidental mix of pills. Don takes Nora into her office and kisses her. They kiss until Nora steps back. Nora asks about Ellie getting fired, and Don tells her that he is seriously considering it. Nora tells him about Ellie stopping by her house the night before. Jake tells Traci that he and her can do whatever they want for the whole day as he called in sick for both of them. Traci says she wants to have a day of nothing, like they used to. He then suggests that the go on the hike to some place without cell reception. Kelly tells Eddie and Loren that she plans on releasing a song online which could help cause her to get noticed and have them want more of her. Eddie asks Kelly some questions, which she has quick responses for. Kelly asks Loren if she wants to record in the afternoon and Loren looks shocked. She agrees but seems nervous. Chloe gets home with Jackie and Tyler. Chloe tells them that she's glad that they helped her. Chloe is shocked Eddie didn't call because he came to the hospital to see her, and Tyler suggests that she should call Osbourne Silver. Tyler tells Chloe that he thinks she faked the overdose at and attempt to try and get Eddie back. Jake is having a picnic with Traci, and refuses to answer any calls because he called in 'sick'. They kiss while ignoring their cell phones. Chloe tells Tyler that she is shocked that he thinks that she faked an overdose. They argue about it, and Chloe asks him why he is even there. Tyler tells Chloe that he didn't want her to go into a coma because she's his business partner, and that he didn't really care about her otherwise. Eddie orders fast food for him and Loren. They discuss Kelly's decision. Eddie reassures her that she shouldn't be scared and that he'll help her through it. There's a knock on the door. Eddie opens the door and finds Jackie standing there. She asks if they could talk about Chloe. Jake and Traci are still having the picnic. Jake tells Traci he's happy that he's with her. They talk about their future with kids. Traci admits that while she never really thought that far into it, she could see a little Jake running around. Eddie lets Jackie in, and she introduces herself to Loren and apologizes about Chloe attempting to dump wine on her. Eddie asks Jackie about Chloe, and Jackie tells him that she thinks the whole thing is troubling and Eddie agrees. Jackie suggests that Chloe overdosed for attention from Eddie. Eddie tells her he's not going to give Chloe any attention. Jackie cries and tells Eddie that she doesn't want Chloe's life to be ruined. Eddie reassures her that he's always there to help her. Jackie asks Eddie to stay away from Chloe and never have any contact with her and Eddie agrees. Loren comes out and tells Eddie she's sorry about the whole situation. They then start talking and Eddie says he's shocked he fell for Chloe. Loren says that Eddie is a genuinely good person so he sees the good in people even when its overshawoded by all the bad. Eddie says he's like that when she's around. Loren admits that because of past experiences and her mom's past relationships, she's more weary of people. They then talk about Don and Nora. Loren admits that she doesn't trust Don because of the way he raised Adriana and that she is very rude and mean and among other reasons. Eddie adds that the fact that Don is her boss is a big red flag. Eddie agrees with Loren that Nora should dump Don and tells her that Nora should end up with Max instead because Max enjoys Nora's company. Max is writing music and pulls out an calendar only to see that the next day is Katy's (his dead wife's) birthday. He makes a light-hearted comment about her name always being written in light purple. Traci and Jake come home. They talk about how Jake fought a squirrel to save Traci's ham sandwich. Traci jokes that she never heard Jake scream like that. Eddie tells Loren how all the food that she can eat reminds him of his mom and how she used to make a special dinner for his birthday and they ate leftovers of that for her's. He laughs as he remembers that her last words to him involved food. Eddie then starts talking about what happened right afterward. Katy and Max started driving home when a car almost hit them. Max dodged it but the car hit a tree in front of them. Eddie gets emotional when he says that Katy only just made it to the hospital before she died, as nothing could be done to save her. He expresses his anger that the person who did it just left them there to die and still hasn't been found. Eddie is nearly in tears by the end of the story. Loren puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Chloe is dreaming about Eddie in her bed, obviously a nightmare about him leaving her. Jackie gets in the bed with her with a concerned face. Jake and Traci are kissing on the floor. Traci says that it feels different and Jake says it feels that way because they are starting a family and they continue kissing. Kelly opens the door on them and is shocked to find them like that. Max starts looking through papers and looks at a picture of Nora, thinking about his feelings for his dead wife versus his feelings for Nora. Nora walks into the clinic and Ellie questions if she talked to Don. Don calls Ellie and says he wants to see her in his office. Ellie walks into the office and claims she's innocent before Don tells her that he has enough proof to fire her. Ellie then tells him that she will sue him of sexual harassment and unlawful termination as she has enough proof that he just wants her gone so she won't tell Nora or anyone else about what happened between them. Don looks shocked. Tyler comes into Chloe's bedroom and he tells her that he loves her and he can take care of her way better than Eddie could. Chloe says nothing, and Tyler leaves, hurt by Chloe's rejection of him pouring his heart out. Chloe starts to cry in her bed. Loren is playing on Eddie's piano and singing. Eddie is looking at her with adoration as she sings. Loren finishes her song and tells him that it isn't exactly finished. Eddie doesn't respond, instead he leans in and starts kissing her passionately. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Anjali Bhimani as Doctor Gallery eddieepisode42.png jakecallingdavidfortracy.png eddiecomingintolorenshouse.png lorenshowingeddiethephoto.png 2.PNG chloeworriedohno.png don.jpg donsuddenlymakingoutwithnorra.png season1episode23rkeely.png jyler.png jackieissorrytoloren.png eddiesinlovewithloren.png 6.PNG mom.PNG ewwwwwwww.png happybirthdaykaty.png lorensinging.png eddiemakingoutwithloren.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes